Grenade
by KnockturnAlly
Summary: Harry will risk his life for Draco's.  But will Draco do the same?  Set during 6th year.


**So I decided to write this instead of studying for my Anatomy test. It's okay, I am changing my major and I don't need Anatomy anymore…**

**The idea came to me after hearing Bruno Mars' song 'Grenade'. The lyrics are at the end of the fic. It isn't a songfic. Just a fic that came to me after hearing some lyrics set to music!**

**Summary: Harry will risk his life for Draco's. But will Draco do the same? Set during 6****th**** year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bruno Mars…**

**

* * *

**

**One Shot**

**Grenade**

Harry glanced across the Great Hall for probably the tenth time that morning. He kept looking at the same thing. The same head of platinum blonde hair.

He knew something was wrong. Something was going to happen, he just wasn't sure what. Harry had been having this feeling the entire day. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. Just an odd feeling for Harry, The Boy Who Lived, a Gryffindor, and James Potter's son to have.

It wasn't long before Harry saw Draco get up from the Slytherin table and walk out the big doors. Waiting just those few minutes, as to not raise suspicion, felt as though they would kill Harry. Eventually he go up and left the Gryffindor table, but not without a few concerned looks. Ignoring the looks, Harry focused his energy on not breaking into a sprint. Soon enough he made it to the doors.

He rushed down the hall, and turned a few corners. He found Draco leaning against the wall, with arms crossed and a knee bent with the foot resting on the wall behind him. To Harry, this was one of the most beautiful images ever.

Draco saw Harry approach. As soon as he was with in arms distance, Draco grabbed him and pinned him against the wall he was previously leaning on. Before Harry could say anything, Draco's lips attached to his. It started out as a slow sweet kiss, but quickly turned into a deep need.

Harry placed his right hand on Draco's waist, while his left hand moved up and intertwined it's self in his luscious blonde hair. He returned the passion in the kiss, and Harry couldn't think of anything that he wanted to do more.

Eventually Draco broke the kiss, for the sole purpose of getting oxygen to his lungs.

Harry looked up at Draco, deep into the cold gray eyes. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. "I love you." He blurted out.

Draco's eyes grew wide and he stared at Harry. To him this was just a little fun. Something to take his mind off classes. Now he was saying those three little words.

Draco had to get out of there. He didn't say anything more, before turning and making his way to the Slytherin dungeon common room.

After being left in the hall way, Harry couldn't help but feel used. His heart was aching for this man, but Draco didn't want the same thing. Harry couldn't help who it is that he falls in love with. He mentally kicked himself. Why did he have to ruin such a good thing?

Sighing, he turned and made his way to the Gryffindor tower. As he walked through the portrait door, Harry spotted Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting in the couches around the fire.

"Oi! Harry, where'd you run off to after dinner?" Ron asked as he looked up from the wizard chess board.

"Slughorn wanted to see me. Something to do with the Slug Club." He shrugged.

Ron nodded and turned back to his game just in time to see his Queen get taken by Ginny's Knight. "Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"Check. And mate." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry shook his head at the two siblings. He excused himself and walked up the stairs to his dormitory. He threw himself on his four post bed. Why did he have to say that? Why tonight?

Eventually Harry drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

-.-

The Christmas holidays were drawing near, it had been weeks since Harry had met Draco. Weeks since that night when Harry told the beautiful blonde about his true feelings. In those weeks, Harry felt more and more alone. Sure he had Hermione and Ron, but what Harry really wanted was Draco.

He was on his way to Charms when he accidentally bumped into someone. He looked up and saw the sneering face of Draco.

"You better watch it _Scarhead_." Malfoy said with venom.

Harry was shocked. Draco hadn't called him by the old mean nicknames since before their fling started. Something was wrong, Harry knew it.

He just had this gut feeling, the one where you feel nauseous, worried, and guilty all at once. Maybe the feeling was telling him he had done something wrong? Or maybe it was there to warn him about something?

Continuing to Charms, Harry tried to push the feeling aside. It worked, only when he submerged himself in the assignment. He worked on the Aguamenti spell, and was one of the first in class to successfully produce water from his wand. Second, only after Hermione.

-.-

That night, Harry followed Dumbledore to the cliff. He watched as his mentor drank more and more of that poison. Harry felt like he should do something to help. Something to save his Headmaster from this. But, Harry couldn't think of how to help him. Plus Dumbledore gave him specific instructions.

Eventually, Harry got Dumbledore back to Hogwarts, for which he was grateful for. Now all Harry had to do was find Madame Pomfrey so she could help Dumbledore.

That was until Harry saw a tall blonde approach.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Harry asked, not worried if Dumbledore over heard.

"Move Harry, this doesn't concern you." He said as he pointed his wand at their Headmaster.

Harry looked surprised. He knew Draco was planning something, but he never would have guessed that it was to murder Dumbledore. He opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Draco, you don't have to do this. You can join our side, the order can protect you. He wouldn't be able to control you anymore."

Draco looked into the twinkling eyes of his Headmaster. The man his father taught him was a fool. Reluctantly, Draco lowered his wand. "You can't protect me from _him_. He will find me no matter where I am. I have to do this, I have to or he'll kill me."

Dumbledore weakly shook his head. "It won't come to that."

Just then the door opened and in flowed Death Eaters. Draco's wand snapped back up towards Dumbledore's face.

"I am surprised in you, nephew." Came Bellatrix's voice. "I thought the deed would have been done already. That's okay, now we just get to see the show."

Staring at Dumbledore, Draco was battling with his decision. After what seemed like hours, but was only a couple minutes, Draco lowered his wand.

"What are you doing, Boy?" His Auntie Bella screamed.

"I'm not doing it. I can't. I don't want to be a murderer." He said as he dropped his wand.

If she were in a cartoon, Bellatrix would have steam coming out of her ears. How could her nephew do this? The Dark Lord trusted him with this mission, and he just chooses not to follow through.

Before he knew what was happening, Harry saw Bellatrix's wand move to Draco. She looked at him with so much hatred. Harry thought of the old saying 'if looks could kill' would fit in perfectly here.

Draco stared into his Aunt's eyes, not blinking. The whole time he was trying to keep his strong façade up.

"I don't care if you are my nephew, no relative of mine disobeys The Dark Lord."

She spoke the next words so quick, Draco barely knew what was happening.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Draco watched as the green light came out of Bellatrix's wand. He also watched as Harry dove in front of the light.

The boy who survived the killing curse wasn't so lucky the second time around.

Kneeling down beside Harry's lifeless body, Draco tried to hold back the tears. He couldn't believe that Harry had just jumped in front of the killing curse for him. Harry loved him that much, even after the few off weeks they have had.

He looked into Harry's eyes and whispered, "I love you too." Something he should have said weeks ago, because he truly did.

* * *

**Gosh, it was kind of harder to write than I originally thought… But still I got it done. I hope you liked it. And as promised the Lyrics.**

**You can always skip over the lyrics and just go review! ;)**

**

* * *

**

_Easy come, easy go__  
__That's just how you live, oh__  
__Take, take, take it all,__  
__But you never give__  
__Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss, Had your eyes wide open -__  
__Why were they open?__  
__Gave you all I had__  
__And you tossed it in the trash__  
__You tossed it in the trash, you did__  
__To give me all your love is all I ever asked, Cause what you don't understand is__  
__I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)__  
__You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh__  
__I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,__  
__Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no__  
__Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from__  
__Mad woman, bad woman,__  
__That's just what you are, yeah,__  
__You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car__  
__Gave you all I had__  
__And you tossed it in the trash__  
__You tossed it in the trash, yes you did__  
__To give me all your love is all I ever asked Cause what you don't understand is__  
__I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)__  
__You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh__  
__I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,__  
__Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire, ooh You' d watch me burn down in flames You said you loved me you're a liar Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...__  
__But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya__  
__Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)__  
__You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh__  
__I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,__  
__Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same.__  
__No, you won't do the same,__  
__You wouldn't do the same,__  
__Ooh, you'll never do the same,__  
__No, no, no, no_


End file.
